


Bad Touch

by MateaHefler (orphan_account)



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Multiparter, Not Canon Compliant, OFC is not your usual leggy blonde, PDA, doing the do, dominant OFC, submissive Anders-kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to wrap himself around her after a hard day at work, bury his nose in her black, messy hair and breathe in the scent of shampoo and the aroma that was unique to her. Anders only wanted to share warmth with another human being, feel someone's curves in a non-sexual way.</p><p>Anders/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire for Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Another one with an OC character (I have grown to love them and seem to write only OCs). I hope you enjoy it, despite how short it is. This'll be a multichapter fic.

It was not often that Anders felt the need to just snuggle with someone, no strings attatched, but it still happened. It happened as often as the desire to hug Mike (meaning, almost never). But this pale, pale woman whose cheeks were plump and rose pink, and whose eyes were a mix of peridot green and various shades of blue, had him wanting just that. He wanted to wrap himself around her after a hard day at work, bury his nose in her black, messy hair and breathe in the scent of shampoo and the aroma that was unique to her. Anders only wanted to share warmth with another human being, feel someone's curves in a non-sexual way.

He tried to charm his way to get exactly that, but the woman merely smiled and joked with him. He did not manage a lot, but he- at least- found out her name. Her name was Nia Kalma. They have talked for quite some time, drinking and joking. Anders got a kick out of every time he managed to make Nia laugh (and, oh, was her laughter nice). Anders noticed a lot about Nia: how she bit her lower lip, the way she twisted her tongue between her teeth when she did not want to show how amused she was, the unusual stillness and one orange line in her iris and how she drank almost a litre of whiskey and she did not even look close to drunk.

Of course, Anders also noticed how Nia looked. She was beautiful in her own way, short and curvaceous, soft in all the right places, with black hair that- even though it was confined in a bun- looked untamed, like it had a will of its own. The more Nia drank, the more her tongue loosened and she was more free with her laughter, a deep throaty chuckle that seemed to reverberate through Anders' whole body.

"I am not drunk you know," Nia chuckled when she noticed Anders' amused eyes. "I am merely a bit buzzed. You cannot come from my country and not be a heavy weight drinker."

"And where do you come from?" Ander inquired, taking Nia's hand and pressing his lips against the knuckles.

"Look how smooth you are." Nia smirked as she slowly pulled her hand free from his, trailing the tips of her fingers over the skin of his palm. "I did not know people did this anymore. Although, you did do it incorrectly. Baisemain, or hand-kissing, is initiated by a woman who offers her hand. Plus, it is a gesture of fidelity, in modern days and you, Mr. Johnsons, do not look like a one-woman man. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Spot on, Miss Kalma. Are you a one-man woman or," Anders drawled, smirking smugly. "Or are you more fun-loving kind of girl?"

"Mmm, I do like to have fun." She turned in her seat, leaning closer to him. Her right hand wrapped around his tie and Nia tugged him sharply closer, and their noses touched. "And I like to bite, Mr. Johnsons."

"Indeed?" Anders whispered, eyes flicking down to Nia's lips and back to her eyes. Her mixed colored irises now were dark forest green.

"You do not seem frightened. Maybe you like a bit of pain? Would you like me to sink my teeth into you, Anders? Drag my fingernails down your back and draw blood?" Nia's hot breath touched Anders' earlobe, making him feel hot all over. "I should tie you up and have my way with you."

"I wouldn't mind." Anders chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. "Maybe we can throw in a blindfold, a toy or two."

'Fuck cuddling', Anders thought the moment Nia's sharp little teeth started to nibble on the skin of his neck. Anders' hands did not keep still, they wandered over Nia's body, caressing and massaging her hip, her arse, roaming over her back to the messy bun, quickly and gently releasing it from the hair tie. Nia bit and kissed the path from Anders' neck to his lips until they connected.

Anders' mind blanked out at the feel of Nia' lips on his, so soft and sweet in taste, but fierce and dominant. So was her tongue that plundered his mouth, tasting and taking over what felt like every inch of his mouth. He never thought that he would be so willing to surrender himself to her. And, oh, did it feel so sweet and good, and bad at the same time. Nia's touch was both a sin and a blessing at once, dark and alluring and beautiful and enchanting.

The scent of sandalwood and incense invaded Anders' nose, a strong aroma that took over his body and mind. He didn't mind because the scent of Nia was magical in every way- a good way, that is.

"We should stop before things get out of hand." He gasped against her lips, but holding her more firmly against his body.

"There's nothing wrong in a little bit of public fornication." She chuckled but stopped teasing him through his pants.

"The law would disagree with you, Miss Kalma."

"Unfortunately."

"Would you like to move this party to someplace more private?"

"If we have to."


	2. Thoughts

Nia snuggled deeper into Anders' embrace, sighing and smiling like a cat that got the cream when his arms tightened around her. For a short and unasuming guy, he sure did have some moves hidden in his pants. And hands. And tongue.

His lips brushed her bare shoulder, goosebumps spreading all over her skin at that little touch. His right hand curved around her left breast possesively, Her back was pressed against his chest and Nia couldn't help but enjoy that little bit of warmth she has rarely felt (given her propensity to avoid being in a relationship and because she left quickly if, or when, she had a one night stand). It was lovely and Nia just relaxed and enjoyed.   
"Are you alright?" Anders questioned, his chest vibrating as he spoke.

"I am merely thinking."

"About what?"

"No penny for my thought?"

"Sure." He kissed her behind the ear, nipping at the skin there.

"Of how good this actually feels."

"Mhm." Nia felt Anders grin against her skin. "It really does. I almost never let myself indulge in this kind of behaviour."

"Neither do I. I have never been a girl who would stay in a commited relationship for long, I become too cold. So, I relax myself in one-night stand kind of way and fuck my frustrations away in a jiff."

"Literally." He snorted, letting his hand slide down to Nia's stomach and spread his fingers as much as possible over it, pressing gently. Nia sighed once more, closing her eyes. "Sleepy?"

"No, just... Enjoying your touch."

"Really?" Nia could hear the smirk in Anders' voice.  
"Really."

 

"Would you like some more of me?" He asked as his hand danced lower, down her abdomen until he reached her nether lips, his middle finger sliding between them and pressing right there.

"Yes, please!" Nia gasped, arching her back. "More!"

Anders grinned, enjoying how she was the one who was begging him for more. She was the one that was in his mercy now, not him in hers. And she was so responsive. Every touch made her quiver and moan, and chant his name over and over and over. Anders kind of wanted to keep her around longer, push her over the edge with any chance he got; let her push him over the edge whenever she liked.

That scared him, that feeling of wanting to commit to someone and have them know you in the most intimate ways possible. It was scary, it was exhilarating and down right terrifying.

Yet, Anders did not care. It was a good feeling, a warm, warm feeling.

*~*

Exhausted from sex, Anders slipped into the dream land with Nia in his arms. Nia, though, could not sleep and she stared at Anders' chest and her hand that was resting right above the place where his heart was beating steadily. She frowned in thought, thinking of the pros and cons of actually staying the night and facing the morning after. In the end, the cons overruled the pros. Nia extracted herself from Anders' arms and, after placing her clothes on and grabbing her purse, she disappeared from his apartment, not noticing the frown on Anders' face when she exited his room.


	3. Years passing by and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not expected this story would continue like it did.

Few years later, Nia came back to New Zealand. Her hair was the same lustrous black it was five years ago and her eyes held a shine there was no trace the last time she was there- it was joy. Even though her face was tired, and she had bags under her eyes, she looked as radiant as before- maybe even more.

In her arms was a child, a girl child judging by the lilac colored dress and little tenis shoes, and its small arms were wrapped around Nia's neck. Blonde- almost brown- hair fell down the girl's back in barely tamed ringlets. The girl was chattering happily at Nia, playing with Nia's hair.

"You know, Dyre," Nia smiled and looked at the girl. "This is the country where I have met your father."

The girl, Dyre, did not look as happy at that news as Nia, her mother. Of course, Nia knew her bright little girl would not like that for Dyre was thinking her father left them. Nia had never had enough courage to tell the truth to her daughter, to admit how cowardly she was and that she was the one who left something Nia felt like the best thing that could have been the best thing that has happened to her, but she always said that her father did not run away.

Dyre was silently fuming, and an adorable pout graced her small lips. Blue eyes glowered at Nia beneath the fringe. Those blue eyes always reminded Nia of Anders, Dyre's smile and dimpled cheeks reminded her of Anders...

Sometimes, being reminded of him hurt in such a cripling way that Nia could barely find the strenght to blink, but, sometimes, it brought a great smile upon Nia's face and the hurt seemed to disappear completely.

*~*

Nia spent most of her days caring for Dyre and working in the hospital. Nia worked in the pediatric wing, caring for all the sick children that, even sick, had smiles that could make the sun look like a lump of coal next to them. She enjoyed working with the tykes, boys and girls who were always ready to listen and fight for themselves.

To Nia, working with ill children was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because of their almost never ending optimism and fighting spirit, their perception and care for their families; it was a curse because Nia kept fighting with the despair that wanted to throttle her with each child that she could not save.

It was three months since she arrived to NZ that she got a glimpse of Anders. He still took her breath away and she almost ran through a wall to avoid being seen by him. Nia's heart was trying to escape her chest and she clutched her uniform above the right side of her chest.

Seeing Anders once again was not easy. Nia never expected the tears which sprung up in her eyes and slid down her face. She never expected the desire to touch him and kiss him, even love him, to grasp her whole soul.

"Nia, are you alright?" A voice broke through her thoughts, as did the hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright Michelle." Nia whispered, unclenching her fingers and smiling weakly at the doctor. "No need to worry about ol' little me."

"Come on, you can tell me." Michelle murmured, her green-gray eyes soft and comforting.

"It's just that..." Nia sighed, stopping herself when her voice broke. "It's just that... That..."

"That?" Michele, her only friend in Auckland, prompted.

"It's just that I have seen, mere moments ago, the father of my Dyre."

At first, there was only silence then Michele embraced Nia.

"What are you doing, Michele?" Nia mumbled into Michele's shoulder.

"Comforting you?"

"You're usually not so... Warm and cuddly." Nia responded, wrapping her own arms around Michele, causing her friend to snort in amusement.

"It's just you and me here."

"Wrong." A voice that Nia knew so well caused the two to jump apart. "Hello, Nia. Long time no see."

"Hi, Anders."

"You know each other?" Michele queried, her eyes flicking from Anders to Nia and back. Her arms were crossed across her chest.

"Intimately." Nia and Anders answered at the same time, their gazes intense and never wavering from each other.

"Is he...?" Michele trailed off, looking at Nia in question. When Nia nodded reluctantly, Michele couldn't help but smirk. "Well, this is an amusing plot twist."

"What do you mean?" Anders frowned, blinking in confusion, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll leave you and Nia to chat." Michele said, already starting to walk away. She grinned like a mad woman when she turned her back to Anders and Nia. Anders' actions finally came to bite him in the arse.

*~*

"So..." Nia drawled, shuffling her feet.

"Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave that night? Why did you leave Auckland?" Nia was surprised at how hurt Anders sounded.

"I left because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"My feelings for you."

"So, that's why you left Auckland?" Anders asked, incredulous.

"No," Nia straightened her back and crossed her arms defensively. "I left Auckland because I was pregnant. With your child, Anders."

Nia was expecting yelling, laughter even accusations, but she sure as hell did not expect Anders to smile briefly then faint as if someone dropped a boulder at his head.

"Well then."


End file.
